The present invention is directed to a sterilization container within which sterilization trays are supported to sterilize surgical instruments. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a means for assuring the integrity of sterilization of the contents of the container during storage. A description of the use of sterilization trays, of the type held within the sterilization container of the present invention is described, for example, in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,868, issued Jan. 23, 1979.
Surgical instruments are frequently sterilized in sets so that all of the instruments required for a particular type of surgery, e.g., eye surgery, joint surgery, etc., are sterilized together and then taken, as a set, to the operating room where they are to be used.
In accomplishing the sterilization, the instruments to be sterilized are placed in baskets or holders of some type, and these baskets or holders are then placed within a container. The particular configuration of the baskets or holders form no part of the present invention.
The containers into which the instruments to be sterilized have been, placed, and the particular baskets or holders, are then transported to a chamber where sterilization is carried out. Frequently, sterilization involves treatment with high temperature steam or with ethylene oxide gas. In order to allow the steam or ethylene oxide gas to penetrate into the container and sterilize the instruments which are held within it, openings are provided in the walls of the container and, generally, a bacterial filter is placed adjacent these openings to assure the integrity of the items held within the container.
Unfortunately, the very openings which are required in the sides of the container to allow for entry of the sterilant provide the means for accidental or intentional loss of sterilization, as by puncturing of the bacterial filter with a sharp, or relatively sharp, instrument. For example, passage of a hypodermic needle through the openings and the filter allow for ingress of contaminating elements such that the sterility of the contents is destroyed; as is well known, this can lead to infection during the surgical procedure.
It is an object of this invention to provide, simply, for protection of a sterilization container against accidental or intentional loss of sterility within a sterilization container while still providing the ability to sterilize the contents of such a container.